Y a que la vérité qui compte
by Ivrian
Summary: Harry est invité à l'émission moldue « Y a que la vérité qui compte ». Mais par qui, et pourquoi ? SLASH. ONE SHOT.


**Y a que la vérité qui compte**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, même pas Pascal Bataille et Laurent Fontaine, lol !

**Résum** : Harry est invité à l'émission moldue « Y a que la vérité qui compte ». Mais par qui, et pourquoi ?

**Genre** : One shot, PG, Slash HP/ ?

°°°

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraude se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de venir sur le plateau de cette émission de télévision moldue.

Fort heureusement, Rebecca, l'hôtesse qui lui tenait compagnie, était une jeune femme vraiment très sympathique. Ses grands yeux bleus vous scrutaient avec gentillesse, et elle savait d'emblée vous mettre à l'aise.

L'invité songea brusquement que les producteurs de l'émission, intitulée « Y a que la vérité qui compte » l'avaient fort bien choisie. Elle était amicale, mais sans trop, et ne laissait aucun silence gênant entre eux.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, dix minutes plus tôt, ils bavardaient tous deux à bâtons rompus.

- Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas l'identité de la personne qui veut me parler ? demanda-t-il soudain, sentant son anxiété revenir au galop.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence ici, dans cette loge. Dans le monde moldu, il était Harry Potter, un jeune homme comme les autres.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs quelle serait la réaction de Rébecca s'il lui dévoilait qu'il existait un autre monde, en parallèle du sien, où régnait la magie et les sorciers… et que dans ce monde-là, il était Harry Potter le survivant, celui qui avait combattu et vaincu Voldemort, le puissant mage noir. Sans doute le prendrait-elle pour un fou !

La jeune femme lui sourit, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde du cheminement de ses pensées.

- Vous savez, répondit-elle, je suis juste chargée de porter les invitations. Ils ne me disent rien, de peur que je n'en apprenne trop aux invités sans le vouloir.

- C'est compréhensible, sourit Harry. Et maintenant, comment ça se passe ?

- Et bien, en ce moment, la personne qui veut vous parler est en train de passer à l'antenne et d'expliquer pourquoi elle est ici. Ensuite, on tirera le rideau, et vous rejoindrez Pascal et Laurent sur le plateau.

- Et après avoir entendu cette personne, je devrai décider si oui ou non, j'ouvre ce rideau pour la rejoindre.

Elle inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis retoucha machinalement son oreillette.

- Ah, ça y est, dit-elle, nous allons être connectés avec Laurent et Pascal.

Harry regarda l'écran en face de lui. Deux visages amicaux lui souriaient et machinalement, il rendit le sourire.

- Rébecca, bonsoir ! fit la voix du jovial Laurent. Qui est avec vous ce soir ?

- Bonsoir ! J'ai à côté de moi un charmant jeune homme du nom de Harry, répondit-elle en souriant, qui se demande bien pourquoi diable on l'a invité.

- Il va avoir la réponse tout de suite, s'il le veut bien, fit Pascal.

_« Et comment ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien ! »_

Rébecca lui fit gracieusement signe de se lever.

- Bonne chance, Harry, dit-elle. Sam va vous accompagner. La vérité est au bout du couloir !

La phrase était devenue mythique, et Harry retint un éclat de rire amusé.

Sam, un jeune homme brun qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, l'emmena jusqu'au plateau. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent d'entrée sur le rideau opaque, dans le vain espoir d'arriver à deviner qui se cachait derrière.

Malheureusement, il ne s'appelait pas Superman, mais Harry Potter !

Les deux présentateurs se levèrent pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonsoir, Harry, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu nerveux, répondit le survivant.

Et c'était un euphémisme ! Il avait vaincu Tom Jedusor, mais le trac allait certainement l'achever !

- Quel âge avez-vous, Harry ? demanda soudain Pascal.

- Vingt ans.

Les deux hommes lui indiquèrent un siège en face d'eux et il s'assit, crispé.

- Bien, fit Laurent. Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer, c'est promis.

Le jeune brun inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, reprit Pascal, il y a une personne derrière ce rideau qui est aussi tendue que vous, en ce moment !

Le public fit entendre un petit rire.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui a une vérité à vous dire ? demanda Laurent.

Le gryffondor songea que leur numéro était bien rodé. Chacun renvoyait la balle à l'autre, sans le moindre temps mort.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de repasser tout ça dans ma tête, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant, et je ne vois vraiment pas…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Voulez-vous un indice ?

- Et comment ! répliqua le jeune homme.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers les écrans situés en haut du rideau blanc.

Une petite femme au visage avenant, d'un certain âge, souriait à la caméra.

- Dis-moi, Harry, penses-tu que l'amour peut être plus fort que tout ? s'enquit-elle.

Les écrans s'éteignirent. Laurent et Pascal, toujours aussi souriants, se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

- Pensez-vous, Harry, que 'Omnia vincit amor' ? demanda Laurent.

- Traduis, on n'est pas tous des latinistes distingués ! souffla Pascal, ce qui provoqua de nouveau les rires du public.

- 'L'amour triomphe de tout', expliqua Harry, amusé. Je ne sais pas. Des fois, il arrive que certains facteurs soient insurmontables dans une relation de couple.

- Par exemple, Harry ? demanda Laurent, inquisiteur.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme se voilèrent, comme sous l'effet d'un souvenir douloureux.

- Certaines personnes pensent que… la différence d'âge est un obstacle entre deux êtres.

Un ange passa.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda doucement Pascal.

- Je pense que si j'aimais quelqu'un, je me foutrais pas mal de son âge, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Laurent croisa ses mains sur ses jambes, pendant que Pascal demandait :

- Voulez-vous un deuxième indice ?

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers l'écran. Un jeune homme de son âge lui souriait par caméra interposée.

- Dis-moi, Harry, penses-tu que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ?

Laurent leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que voilà une question intéressante ! Etes-vous du genre à pardonner facilement, Harry ?

Un espoir insensé naquit dans le cœur du survivant, mais il se força à le chasser. C'était impossible ! Jamais son ex-amant n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! Un sorcier de sa classe, chez les moldus ? Impensable !

- Cela dépend de ce que l'on m'a fait, répondit-il prudemment.

Un autre instant de silence, puis Pascal posa la question fatidique :

- Voulez-vous savoir qui se trouve derrière ce rideau, Harry ?

_« Je n'ai plus le choix. Trop tard pour reculer… »_

- Bien sûr, je suis venu exprès pour ça.

Pour la troisième fois, ils se tournèrent vers les différents écrans.

Le cœur battant, Harry vit l'image se former lentement, dévoilant le visage sombre et les yeux de jais de l'homme auquel il n'avait cessé de penser ces six derniers mois.

Sa gorge se noua. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il s'efforça vaillamment de les refouler.

Pascal et Laurent ne perdaient rien des émotions qui se lisaient sur son visage.

- Vous connaissez cette personne ? demanda doucement Laurent.

Harry dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour répondre, tant sa voix était rauque.

- Oui, dit-il enfin, c'est Severus, mon ex-compagnon.

- Vous êtes séparés ? s'enquit Pascal.

- Depuis tout juste six mois.

- Que s'est-il pass ?

- Severus pensait… (Harry déglutit avant de continuer)… que la différence d'âge était trop grande entre nous, et il a préféré rompre.

- Et vous, étiez-vous d'accord pour rompre ? demanda Laurent.

- Non. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Harry serra ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Severus avait fait ça pour lui. Il était venu se mettre à nu dans une émission de télé moldue… pour lui, Harry Potter. Une vague de chaleur et d'amour envahit soudain le jeune homme lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce que cela impliquait.

Severus l'aimait.

Assez pour faire une chose aussi insensée.

- Voulez-vous entendre ce que Severus tient à vous dire ? interrogea Pascal.

Harry était tellement ému qu'il fut incapable d'articuler un mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les deux présentateurs se tournèrent vers l'autre homme.

- Severus, fit Laurent, à vous de jouer.

Les yeux sombres scrutèrent le visage adoré, à la recherche d'un quelconque changement, d'un indice lui prouvant que sa démarche n'était pas vaine. Qu'il n'avait pas tué l'amour que Harry lui portait autrefois. Qu'il restait encore une chance…

Six mois auparavant, il avait décidé de s'effacer de la vie du jeune homme, pensant que cela valait mieux pour lui. Harry pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge, avec qui il construirait quelque chose de durable.

Severus croyait qu'avec le temps, il arriverait à se passer de la présence de son ancien élève, à le chasser de sa mémoire… Quelle erreur !

Une semaine s'était à peine écoulée qu'il se tapait la tête contre les murs. Il avait voulu parler à Harry, mais celui-ci avait disparu, et il avait fallu six mois à Severus pour le retrouver chez les moldus, par le biais de cette émission.

Désormais, ils étaient face à face. C'était le moment crucial, et Severus Snape, devant celui qu'il aimait tant, ne trouvait plus rien à dire.

Alors, il laissa tomber les belles phrases qu'il avait préparées et répétées inlassablement ces six derniers mois.

Il alla directement à l'essentiel.

- Harry, je te demande pardon. Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'ai été stupide…

La salle retenait son souffle, vibrant à l'unisson des sentiments des deux protagonistes de cette scène touchante.

- Harry, reprit le maître des potions, la voix rauque. Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime.

Et une larme, une unique larme, coula des yeux d'ébène. Mais ce fut suffisant pour Harry.

- Ouvrez-moi ce bon dieu de rideau ! cria-t-il en bondissant hors de son siège.

- On n'aura même pas eu à lui poser la question rituelle ! fit Laurent à Pascal, interloqué.

Le fameux rideau n'était pas encore complètement ouvert que les deux amants se retrouvaient enlacés.

Peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche. Ayant tout oublié, public, présentateurs, caméras…

Uniquement conscients de leur amour mutuel.

- Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

- Et je t'aime aussi, Severus Snape.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un long, très long baiser, tandis que les applaudissements crépitaient autour d'eux.

**§**

Dans la loge, Rébecca et Sam contemplaient la scène en souriant.

- Tu sais que c'est lui, le héros qui a vaincu Voldemort ? demanda la jeune femme à son compagnon.

- Non, sans déc, c'est lui ? répondit ce dernier. C'est bizarre, je l'imaginais plus grand…

**FIN**

°°°

**Voila, c'était juste un petit OS de rien du tout pour vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos encouragements. Vos réactions suite à mon coup de gueule m'ont énormément touchée. Encore une fois, merci.**


End file.
